Your Beautiful like Diamonds in the Sky
by FANDOMGIRL31LOL
Summary: Kim has just gone through a horrible break up and Jack try to comfort her But what happens when they become more than just friends. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, TRUST ME.


**Hello everyone who's reading this story. Look I know Jack and Kim have **

**already got together as a couple but, the thing is that I wrote this story back **

**in February. Also this is my first story so go easy on me. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW KICKIN'IT**.

Kim Crawford was sitting outside of the dojo crying. She was just dumped by her boyfriend Brad.

Brad you know; the most cuttest and hottest guy in He's also a big fat jerk who

dumped her for for another girl named Donna Tobin.

" Oh well, this happen a lot" she said to herself.

" No guy will ever love me for who I am"

This just just made her cry even more.

Lots of tears fell from her face.

Then, she felled strong arms wapped around her. She saw that they was a very muscular guy. It was her best friend, Jack Brewer. He cared a lot about her and was the only was the only guy who loves her for who she was.

"Are you okay" he asked. He then stopped hugging her; Then she turned to him. She looked into his dark chocolate brown eyes; and stroked his long brown hair.

"No" she said while wiping her tears away.

"Here, let me." said Jack while still wiping her tears away from Kim's face. A little smile appeared on her face; and a smile appeared on Jack's to.

"Thanks" she gigged.

"So, why is my best friend so upset tonight?"he asked while still wiping her tears away.

Kim's smile then dropped and more tears fell from her face.

" Come on Kim, it can't be that that bad." he said very concerned. Kim then stopped crying and started telling her story.

"Well" she started. "You know that guy I was dating?"

"Who Brad?''

"Yeah." Kim couldn't bare hearing that name.

"So what did that jerk do to you?'' he asked.

"Well" she started.

"Well what?'' asked a very concerned Jack.

"H-he, HE DUMPED ME, CALL ME UGLY AND THEN HE SAID THAT HE LIKED DONNA TOBIN."

She cried even harder than she did before. Jack then stood up and grabbed Kim by the hands. He then started to wipe more of her tears away.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford" Jack said holding her hands so tight. Kim looked in Jack's deep chocolate eyes.

"Your a beautiful with a beautiful personality, and I'm not just say that, I really mean it . Don't listen to anything Brad says. He's pretty much a idiot for not seeing how beautiful you really are."

Kim's eyes started to water again, but this time she was smiling.

"Kim, please don't cry.'' said Jack

"Jack, I'm crying tears of joy." she said.

"Why?'' he asked.

"Because a guy, would never say that about me.''

" That's because I really care about you baby''

Jack then covered his mouth; He couldn't believed what he just said. Kim started blushing while Jack uncovered his mouth in embarrassment.**  
**

"Oh my Gosh, Kim can you forget about what I just said?" Jack said.

"Look Jack it's fine, it'cool" said Kim.

The two teens look at each other. They were both smiling and blushing. Jack put his hand on Kim's cheek. It made her blush even more.

"My God Kim you're blushing even more." said Jack.

"Well yeah" Kim said blushing.. "You didn't notice?" They both started laughing and continued blushing.

"Look Kim" Jack said not laughing anymore, but still blushing.

"Yeah?" she asked not anymore either.

"Can I tell you something"

Sh-sure you can tell me anything."

"Well um..." he started."Er...um-um"

"Jack, what's wrong?"Kim asked.

" Look, it's nothing, I should just shut up" said Jack.

No, Jack, you can say whatever you want to me.'' Kim said with a smile.

Jack was paralysis. He couldn't control his feelings for Kim. He had a crush on her for two years this was more than just a crush. It was more than a like . It was love he was feeling. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to tell her how he really feel for her. The feeling was driving him crazy.

''Jack, is everything alright?''

Just as Kim asked that question; Jack blurted out;

''I LOVE YOU KIM!''

Jack slapped himself in the face. He couldn't believe what he just said to Kim.

"You really feel that way?" Kim asked, smiling.

"Look Kim, I know that you're not into me and, I'm totally cool with that" Jack said sadly.(trying to walk away.) Kim stopped him a hug.

Jack smiled, and started hugging her back.

"Jack, you don't have to be ashamed." Kim said as the two stopped hugging.

"Really?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, look Jack, I feel the same way about you; since you came to Seaford."

"A-are you serious?"

"You ask a lot of questions" she laughed.

"Well are you really serious?''

She then stopped laughing and said;

"Yeah, I mean't what I said."

The two couldn't help but smile at each other.

"I love you Jack"

Jack stroked Kim's hair once again, as they moved in closer.

"I love you too."

They started to move in a little closer; finally their lips met and they instantly started kissing. They never been that close before. They finally started to finally started to pull apart.

"Hey Kim"

"Yeah"

"I think that guy was really stupid or not seeing how beautiful you really are"

She smiled and once again tried to lean in again but as tried to, it started raining.

"All, it's raining" Kim said sadly.

"So, that doesn't stop us" Jack said smiling as they lean into kiss again in the cold wet rain. Then they pulled apart again. Jack went to whispered in Kim's ear.

"Your beautiful like diamonds in the sky"

**I KNOW IT SUCKS; BUT LIKE I SAID, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY OR ONE-SHOT **

** REVIEW**

**OH AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES.**


End file.
